


Devil or Angel

by FrostAcademic



Series: Five [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: The Clovers, Devil or Angel, 1957</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devil or Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Patch love J.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Patch+love+J.).



> Song: The Clovers, Devil or Angel, 1957

Hiccup gasped softly, as Jack's cool fingertip slid along his nipple, pressing as he drew Hiccup's button down shirt off, the younger closing his eyes as cool lips pressed to his chest, kissing and trailing lower and lower, following the thin trail of hair to his wasitband.  
The radio played softly, and as Jack's nimble fingers undid his zipper and button, drawing his fly open, and reaching into the soft confines of his briefs to grip him, the lyrics seemed to fill the whole car, echoing in the cooled night air as the crickets chirrped.  
"Devil or angel, I can't make up my mind...which one you are..."  
Hiccup gasped softly, biting his wrist as Jack drew his cock out, touching the skin with his cold fingertips, stroking the freckled skin, as Hiccup held back a moan.  
"You look like an angel, your smile is devine...but you keep me guessing..will you ever be mine.."  
Jack smirked, as he drew the snug fitting confines of Hiccup's jeans out of the way, leaving the boy naked beneath him. He stroked his cock, watching a clear bead grow at the tip, and squeeze out of the foreskin to trail along the hot skin, as his fingers went up and down slowly, carefully. Hiccup bit harder, trying not to make noise, but a moan escaped as cool lips encircled his tip.  
"Devil or angel, please say you'll be mine... love me or leave me, I've made up my mind.."  
Jack slid his lips down until his nose brushed the silky curls at Hiccup's base, all seven inches deep in his mouth, sucking gently. He slid back up, watching Hiccup's face, as the younger boy cried ot, his head back on the window behind him, his Adam's apple bobbing in his slender throat.  
"Whichever you are....I love you, I love you..."  
Hiccup groaned, shifting his hips with Jack's movements, lightly gripping his shaggy white hair, his skin dotted with blush. Jack swallowed a final time, and Hiccup cried out as he came, Jack neatly swallowing every drop.  
"I love you, I love you...."  
Hiccup lay back in a sweaty mess, and sighed, breathing hard, his narrow chest rising and falling quickly, as Jack turned around towards the other window. Hiccup perked up again when the moon-pale skin of Jack's ass was showed, as the smirking boy lowered himself onto Hiccup's leaking cock, sliding it up inside him fully.  
"I love youuuuuuuuu............"


End file.
